1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for use with clamps, and more particularly to a clamp expander for removing and installing hose clamps on vehicular hoses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamps are available in a wide variety of configurations for meeting the requirements of particular applications. For example, hose clamps are commonly used for mounting hose ends on various objects. Internal combustion engines typically have hoses in the cooling systems thereof for conveying engine coolant among the cooling system components such as radiators, water pumps, heaters, etc. Hoses have many other automotive vehicle applications, some of which require hose end clamps.
Different types of hose clamps are available. For example, one type of hose clamp includes a screw which must be tightened to constrict the clamp and affect a proper seal. Spring-type hose clamps can be formed of spring wire or a flat band-type spring material. Such spring-type hose clamps often include outwardly-projecting ears at their ends to facilitate installation and removal. The ears are squeezed together by hand or with a suitable tool such as a pair of pliers to expand the clamp. The hose clamp is normally expanded when being installed or removed since the larger diameter facilitates passage of a hose through the hose clamp. Moreover, hoses often swell with age and thus require extra hose clamp expansion to provide sufficient clearance for removal. Hose clamps used in automotive applications are often quite stiff and require considerable force for expansion.
Another factor which can increase the difficulty encountered in removing or installing a hose in an engine compartment relates to the accessibility of the hose clamps. Modern vehicles often include a number of hoses connecting various systems, such as cooling, emissions control, air conditioning, hydraulic, fuel and other systems. Hose clamp accessibility can be further complicated by the reduced sizes of the engine compartments in many vehicles. Thus, vehicle service technicians are often confronted with relatively complex engines installed in relatively small and crowded engine compartments. Under such conditions, hose clamp removal and installation can be particularly difficult because there is often little or no room in which to use a normal pair of pliers.
Another problem in dealing with hose clamps relates to the strike hazards they pose if suddenly released from a pair of pliers. For example, if the pliers slip, a hose clamp captured thereby can spring forth in an unexpected direction, with the possibility of attendant injury to personnel in the vicinity. Even if no one is injured, hose clamps are often lost in this manner whereby vehicle service operations are slowed and become more costly.
The present invention addresses some of the problems encountered in installing and removing hose clamps. Heretofore there has not been a clamp expander with the advantages and features of the present invention.